My Sister's Boyfriend
by Shy Mittens
Summary: -Really uncreative title I'm sorry- Touya hates how his sister is always showing off. He has always hated N - that is, until he started having dreams about him. He tries hard to forget about him, but it's hard to when N's such a fuckin' tease. Touya's POV M for later chapters. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I need to stop making new stories I'm really sorry. I found this on an old flashdrive and revised it up a bit, I like where this is going.**

* * *

I sigh and rest my head down on the counter, wanting to get food but not wanting to do anything. Tepig is out of his pokeball - so is Lilligant, but they stayed up in my room. I really don't want to be out here, I want to be alone in my room, but I need to eat. Maybe I should just bring some snacks up to my room or something... But I've been doing that for weeks. It's not healthy.

My thought are soon dismissed as my mother puts a hand on my shoulder, startling me.

"I-is everything alright, dear?" She asks, obviously concerned.

"Y-yeah, mom, I'm fine, I just... I-I'm fine."

She looks at me. She's not convinced. She never is.

"Touya, honey, you know you can tell me if something's bothering you... I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Well, I just... I can't talk about it right now, but thanks-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Touko opens the front door and walks inside.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought N with me!"

Shit. At a time like this. He's such a show off.

"Oh, um..." Mother looks at me and back to Touko a few times. She puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and walks over to my sister.

"Welcome back, honey!"

"I need to stay here a few days - is it ok if N does too?"

"Oh, ah, sure, that's fine. I just wasn't expecting you for a visit. I told you to call, first"

I sigh and quickly leave the kitchen, into the living room, then upstairs so I could go into my room.

Lilligant was sleeping, Tepig was playing with a piece of paper. A few pieces of paper. A lot of paper.

"Hey, Tepig, what is all of this?" I ask, chuckling.

He snorts and smiles. He points his snout to my desk.

"Wait - you didn't!" I pick up one of the ripped pages and realize that Tepig got into one of my books. Thank God it wasn't a library book, or one of my mother's. It's just a dictonary. That's alright, I suppose.

"Well, Tepig, you have to stop destroying my books. I'll clean all this up, but next time you want to play we can go out for a walk or something, alright?"

He snorts a few more times, black smoke comming from his nostrils every time he did so.

I clean up his mess, and put Lilligant back in her pokeball. Might as well let her have some nap time. She deserves it - we battled a lot today. We should take tomorrow off. We should just walk around being friends. I wonder if I'll be able to do that.

I yawn and tear off my clothes, keeping on my boxers and grabbing a white Tee shirt from my drawers. Tepig jumps up onto my bed. I climb in and let him cuddle up next to me above the covers.

"Man.. I'm beat. How bout you, little guy?"

A snort in response. He's sleepy, I can tell.

Well, I might as well get some sleep, too. Maybe I'll wake up at around 5 am. I like getting up early. I can sneak around then. I won't have to worry about my sister being a bitch, or N being a dick.

_I bite my lower lip, sweat pouring down my body, heat - it's too much. A build up of lust and realease is needed. Screaming a jumble of words, lost in escasty. Nothing but skin against skin, tongues in each others mouths. He's too rough on me and I can't take this anymore, let me cum-_

I sit up from bed quickly, disturbing Tepig. I'm sweaty and hot, the dream scaring me. I sigh and hold my face in my hands, ashamed. Tepig nudges me a bit but I'm too lost in my thoughts to really acknowledge him. I start sobbing.

I just had to fall in love with that fucking moron.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 3 AM. I hardly got any sleep after the dream when I hear angry yelling and things being thrown. I groan, throwing off the covers and getting out of bed, Tepig looking worried as I opened up my door,

"Hey," I said. Touko was yelling at N, N trying to calm her down but yelling as well. They obviously didn't hear me, "Hey!" I screamed. They stopped and _finally_ looked at me, "Shut the _fuck_ up, you're going to wake mom. Every time you come here you make things bad for her so just stop and go back to bed with your _fucking_ boyfriend!"

She snapped. She pushed N out of the way and punched me as hard as she possibly could, aiming for my face. I backed up after the blow, hitting the wall, covering my left eye. She swore at me, stomping back over to her room and slamming the door behind her. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks onto the floor., and I hated it. I felt weak.

N slowly walked over to me, the floorboards creaking underneath him as he went. I didn't look at him – hell, I couldn't. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" he whispered. _Obviously not, idiot. _I shook my head. He asked me to move my hand from my eye; I did as I was told. He cupped my cheek, tilting my face slightly. I couldn't open it.  
"We should get some ice on that," He said softly. Shivers went down my spine, _that voice, that fucking voice_. It was pleasure to my ears, the softness of it and the huskiness in it – it was pure heaven. I nodded, "Mmm." He walked me downstairs, holding onto my arm as I held onto my face. _How embarrassing. _As we walked downstairs, I noticed my mother sitting on the couch. As soon as she saw me and N, she sprung up and ran over to me,

"Touya! Honey, did your sister do this to you? I heard yelling but she's never hit anyone before. Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I should've came up there right away -"

"Mom, it's ok, I'm fine," I said, "If you came up there she might've hit you. I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time. You know her." She sighed and looked down. "N was helping me get ice."

"O-oh!" she seemed to forget that he was next to me, clutching my arm, "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry about Touko, I'll have a talk with her when she cools down. Thank you so much for helping my little Touya."

"Anytime, Miss." N said with a smile. Mom went back over to the couch reluctantly, trusting N to take care of me. He walked me over to the kitchen as if he'd done this a thousand times and leaned me against a counter. He let go of me and went to the freezer for an icepack and wrapped it in a dish cloth. He pressed the cloth against my eye lightly, the coolness from the icepack reaching my eye quickly. It was uncomfortable, but better than it was before, I suppose. I held it up for him, and he took his hands away from me. We stood for a few minutes, not saying anything – the silence being uncomfortable. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't want to look back – I won't look back. He sighed,

"You should've stayed in your room."  
"You guys were way too loud."

"Touche."

We stood there for a little longer, not saying anything _again_. I started to sweat. _Damn my nervousness. _I slowly took the icepack off of my eye, setting it down on the counter. I looked up at N,

"Shouldn't you be getting back to my sister?"  
"I can't even if I wanted to. She locks her door."  
"Oh." I bit my lower lip in thought. This is an opportunity to kick him out of here, to make him stay outside with shit nothing until my sister wakes up in the morning. I look over at my mom and she nods. _She wants him to stay in my room, doesn't she?_ I sigh loudly.

"You can stay in my room for tonight... I'll get a futon to sleep on, you can have the bed. _Just_ for tonight." I looked back up at him and saw a faint smile on his face. He hugged me,  
"Thank you, Touya." letting go, he walked back upstairs. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the second.

I walked over to the living room closet to get out the folded futon – my mom helping me find it. She closed the door for me,

"I know how you feel about N, honey, but you did the right thing."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, grumbling a bit under my breath. _I hope to God I don't have another dream about him, especially not while he's in the room. _

I shuffled up the stairs as best I could, the futon and pillow blocking my vision slightly. I somehow got to my room, the door already open. I threw everything on the floor, and saw N sitting on my bed with Tepig. The pokemon snorted and jumped off the bed, into my arms. I held him close, patting his back.

"I really appreciate this," N says, standing up.

"It's fine. But don't expect this to happen every time you two get into a fight." I set Tepig back down onto the bed and looked back at N. I noticed that he was still in his regular clothes. That wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to wear to bed, would it...? Ugh, why am I even thinking about _his_ comfort? But... Still. He's already in my room, I might as well give him pajamas or something.

"Oh, uh," I looked at the floor, "I have extra pajamas if you need them, N. I guess Touko still has your things in her room."

"Ah, thank you for the offer, but I'm fine just sleeping in my boxers."

_What._

"O-oh, that's fine. I'll get out of the room I guess-" I could feel my face turning red. The pain in my eye wasn't anything compared to the embarrassment I'm feeling right now.  
"That's not necessary. We're both guys, I'll just set my clothes in a pile out of your way." he proceeded to take his shirt off _right fucking in front of me_. My face got redder.

I might as well set up the futon while he's undressing, as a way to ignore him...

A few minutes after setting everything down, I looked over to see how N was doing. He just sat down onto the bed when our eyes happened to meet. I jumped slightly. He chuckled, "You know, you're not that different from your sister."

Excuse me?

"W-what do you mean?" I started to get mad, but at the same time I couldn't help but sneak glances at his exposed torso. At this point, I didn't know if I was blushing from rage, embarrassment, or lust.

"You both blush a lot. And you're both pretty cute, in your own ways."

"Shut up. Just... Stop." I did my best to tear my eyes away from his chest, looking at the futon. I sighed loudly, walking over to the light switch and turning it off, turning on a small table lamp on the night stand instead.

"Afraid of the dark?" N asked, lieing down on my bed.

"No!" I huffed, "I just like a little light to fall asleep to. That's all"

"Hmm, sure."

I'm done. I am not talking to him anymore about this. _Little bitch_.

I lied down onto the futon, slithering under the covers. Tepig snorted, jumping off the bed and curling up next to me. He started snoring softly, a noise that usually calms me down but tonight it's not working. A guy that I've been having dreams about is in my room, right fucking next to me, in _my_ bed of all places. I keep thinking about him, about his chest, his well toned arms and beautiful face. But I can't get distracted by his looks, he's an annoying little _shit_! Fuck, this is harder than I thought... Hopefully if I clear my mind and force myself to sleep, I won't have any kind of dream at all, or at least one that I won't remember when I wake up.

I close my eyes and try hard to clear my mind of everything. I try my best, but I give up almost as quickly as I tried. Whatever.

After what felt like hours, I was too tired to even think. I moved onto my side, hugging a part of the pillow. _Please God, none of those dreams tonight_.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Touya, you're skin's so soft," N said, caressing my thigh, pressing my back closer to his chest "I wonder how good you taste," he said, licking up my neck. I let out a slow moan, arching my back slightly. We're sitting up on my bed, and I can feel his manhood press up against me. My body was hot – too hot. I could feel him bite into my shoulder, the pain feeling good. Too good. I press my back up against him – he moaned lowly into my ear. His hot breath was wonderful. I was sweating, the lust building up in me too fast. I could feel myself sweat, my breath started to get heavy. Fuck me, please-"_

I woke up with a sharp gasp. My crotch hurt and I was sweating like Hell. I looked down – shit. Either my pants got shorter in my sleep or I'm horny as fuck. _Of all the times. Of course it would happen now. _ I started to panic – should I leave it? Maybe if I do something he won't notice... But that's too risky. This never happened before. I don't want him to notice. I stand up, only to fall back onto my knees. I stifled a moan – how am I going to get out of this? I push back tears. I'm so embarrassed, and worst of all, I'm like this because of _him. _Tepig notices, he snorts loudly. N wakes up – I put my hands over my crotch and groan.

"Touya? Is everything alright?" he asks, half-asleep. I stand up, or well, try too, still holding my crotch. I reach for the door, but I can hear N get up out of bed and I'm frozen in my tracks. He pulls me back towards my bed, and sits down with me in his lap. My back is turned to him, and I'm scared as ever. He slides a hand up my shirt, his hands cold as ice. I shiver – _shit, stop! _

"Let me help you with that," he mutters, resting his mouth on the crook of my neck. I start crying, not knowing what else to do. He stops, "Is everything alright?"

"N-no... I just..." I can't get any words out. All I can do is cry

"It's ok. I won't make you do anything."

"No, it's just... I just... I'm so embarrassed," I whispered.

"Don't be." He pushed me off of his lap and onto the edge of the bed. He lied down, "Come cuddle with me."

"O-oh... Sure..." I slowly lowered my body next to N's, my face facing him this time. My crotch still strained against my pants and I held back a moan. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I can get rid of that for you. Just close your eyes and picture whoever you want." I kept my eyes closed. He rolled me over onto my back and tugged my boxers down, my crotch feeling a lot less restrained now. He gripped the base, making me gasp sharply. I could feel myself twitch in his hand. Before I had time to regain myself, I felt his mouth on my tip. I bucked my hips up with a groan. His mouth slid down my length with ease, and I could feel him bobbing his head faster and faster. I couldn't control my moans, they kept slipping out of my mouth. My body was hot from lust and embarrassment and I couldn't help but want _more_. After a few minutes, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I arched my back and came, all I could moan out was "N". I shuddered, having a few spasms after wards. I felt him suck me one last time before slipping my manhood out of his mouth, and pulling my boxers back up. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw him looking at me. He smiled.

"So you didn't have to picture anyone else?"

"Sh-shut up..." I said, worn out.

N crawled over and lied down next to me. He put his arm around me, and pulled the covers up.  
"Goodnight." He mumbled.  
"... Night" That's it? _Goodnight? _Whatever. I close my eyes and try my best to fall asleep again, but it doesn't work. I fidget around, groaning a bit.

"Hey," N says, pulling me closer to his chest, "We can stay up for a bit if you'd like. We should talk some more."

"...About what?"  
"About whatever."  
"... Why are you with my sister?"

"Hmmm?"  
"You're with her but you always tease me and then you... Do _that_ and... I don't understand."  
"Oh." He paused, "I liked her in the beginning. Thought she was beautiful. But then I met you. She didn't even tell me she had a younger brother. After seeing you for the first time it was hard to still think about her. I mean, I find her attractive, yeah, but I _love_ you."

Is what he saying true? Does he _really_ love me, or is he just trying to mess with me?

"Then why are you still with her?"  
"Because, she said if I left she'd hurt me. Plus, I wouldn't have an excuse to see you."

"Oh..." I sighed and closed my eyes. It was already 5 am. Would it be worth it to go back to sleep? I turned my back to him and he pulled me in closer.  
"Heh, the little spoon. Just like your sister."  
"Don't compare me to her, shit head." I laughed a bit, closing my eyes again and falling asleep, much easier now.

"_H-harder, N. M-more," I said, feeling him thrust into me. It wasn't enough. I grinded up against him, trying to cause more friction. It still wasn't enough, it never was-"_

Waking up for what felt like the hundred time, I gasped. Another fucking dream. It wasn't until I felt my ass on N's crotch that I realized I was _actually_ grinding up against him. He seemed to notice that I stopped, and wrapped an arm around me,  
"Keep going," he said under his breath. I've been dreaming about stuff like this for a while, and now it's actually happening. I don't know what I should be feeling right now. Happy that my dreams are coming true, or mad because it's with _him?_ In the end though, I couldn't help myself and I did as I was told, grinding slowly at first then going at a medium speed. I could hear him choke back moans, grinding against me as well. All of a sudden, he stopped and pushed me away a bit,

"Turn around."

Again, I did what he told me to do. His face was red and I could see him breathing heavily. He grabbed the back of my head, "Please, Touya."  
"W-what?" it came out as a whisper, I could barely speak. Just looking at his face sent shivers down my spine. It was getting too hot in this room.

He threw the covers off of both of us. He got up and kneeled on the bed, "Suck me, Touya. Please. Do what I did for you," He pulled down his boxers, running a hand through my hair. I sat up, and slowly moved my face towards his crotch with his hand guiding me from the back of my head. I was nervous, yet excited. I hated him, but... I can't help but want this. I gripped his base, sliding my mouth onto his tip and sucking. He was leaking precum, and I could feel him twitch inside my mouth. He was bitter, but no matter how much I got it was _never _enough. I slid down onto him as far as I could, only getting about half of him in. I bobbed my head, trying my best to keep my teeth out of the way. He let his moans out, pulling my hair slightly. After about a minute, he pulled me off of him and came on my face. Some of it got in my mouth, and of course it wasn't enough to satisfy me. He kissed me, pulling my bangs back,  
"I got it in your hair. My bad." He said, panting. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"W-well... Obviously not."

He reached over onto my nightstand and grabbed a tissue, wiping off my face, "You looked cute," he kissed my cheek.

"Sh-shut up." I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Next time I'll take all of you," I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. They were warm, soft, and wonderful.

Maybe I don't hate him as much as I think I do.


End file.
